Hetalia  Alfred's Love for Russia
by Anime Ryu
Summary: on a search for Alfred's brother he happenstanced on a Russian named Ivan in the shower.  it takes some time but alfred's dream comes true, now he has to face...the Russian mob?
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia – Alfred's love of Russia  
>By - Alfred F Jones.<p>

Hetalia World Academy. A school for the best and brightest minds in the whole world. A school where you go from third grade until you get your masters degree. A place where money means nothing, where you are free to act in ways it never thought possible in other schools. Location? Um, well if I told you that then I'd have to kill you. Hahahaha, its okay you won't die reading this.

The grounds are split up though. Girl's dorms and boy's dorms. Though there are not a lot of students here so the schools are only broken up by grades. One goes from third till eighth. Another is for your four years of high school. The last one is the college.

All the students speak English as well as other languages. Most write in English as well. Lets see our professors are all past world leaders. If you asked me I'd say most of them are nuts, but I'm not allowed to say that on record. Good thing this story isn't.

So I guess I'll get right down to it then. The reason you wanted to read this is because you saw my name in the description. Or are you a fan of Ivan's? I guess it doesn't matter your reading this, aren't you? So I'll be happy with just that.

I'll start from day one. The first time I ever met Ivan. Let me tell you I'm wicked forward, and won't hide a damn thing. Ig said if I don't add that bit he won't let me upload this to the site. Anyways here we go.

OH BY THE WAY I'M ALFRED!

* * *

><p>"Matt!" I yelled for my brother in the dorm bath. "Yo, bro you still in here?" I could hear a shower running. So I walked in the shower area and looked around. "Bro?" Maybe I couldn't hear his quiet voice answer back. I thought back a moment. Matt had said he was gonna shower before dinner. Right? Well I was gonna scare the little guy out of his mind. So I creeped to the stall next to the one that was running and stepped on the little shelf provided to put soap and stuff on. Then lifted myself up and peered over the top.<p>

That was not Matt. Granted Matt and this guy had the same hair color. But that was the only similarity. This guy would tower Matt. His eyes weren't matt's blue, in fact there purple shade made my stomach squirm a little. Then I checked him out. A wet body glistened under water, and that water made paths in his well-carved body.

I watched him focus on a small mirror resting on the toiletry shelf, and in the reflection he smiled. It wasn't a normal one mind you. Remember when you were a kid and knew what you were about to do was gonna land you in loads of trouble, but you did it anyways? Well that was this smile. When he turned I ducked down my eyes still looking. His head was down as he washed himself. And I couldn't help it. I looked. I totally looked. And well…

I slowly got down from my peeking spot and walked silently out of the bathroom. I made my way down to my dorm room and opened the door. I was jelly and I knew what I'd did was wrong but I also knew I was gonna keep an image like that in my head for a long time. And I was okay with that. In fact if I died just then I'd have been the happiest person in the world. I lay on my bed, keeping myself composed was gonna be difficult. I placed my hand to my head. I'm supposed to be the cool one. I've got to get my head together. Iggy and I used to swim naked. Hell matt and I bathed together in the same tub as kids. Granted he's my brother, but not by blood.

"God damn it!" I punched my bed.

"And what are you cursing about now?" A voice sounded from my door.

I sat up and looked at Iggy. "What the hell dude! Knock will you, before you just open the door like that."

Iggy stood there and looked at me. "I think its all those fat soaked calories you keep stuffing your face with. But if you care to remember, you git, you left the door open." He said as he walked to my desk chair and sat down.

Note; Ig's has this way of sitting that if he lived in The United States, he'd be picked on for looking so damn gay. His legs crossed, knee over knee. Normally at any given time I'd joke with him about his manners that seemed to spill over to the rest of the world, but considering what I was just doing, I wasn't gonna say shit.

Iggy sighed at me and looked at a photo on my desk. "What? You wont tell me anything anymore?" He didn't bother to look in my eyes. "Francis, Matthew, you and myself. We all started the same time. Matthew in third grade, and us in fifth. And after so long I've learned at least one thing. If your yap wasn't moving your either sick or planning something." He turned to look at me and made a clever smile he always seemed to make when he was right.

I want nothing more then to punch him at this point, but I sigh and stand up. "Where's Matthew?" I said simply.

"With Francis. Looking for you I take it. Where have you been?" Ig asked as he stood up.

Okay another Ig note. He pisses me off sometimes. The way he moves or speaks to me makes me think he's saying. 'Hey Alfred I'm better then you. I'm smarter then you too.' I can't help but want to whack him one.

"Looking for him. What does it matter, you found me lets go, I'm starving." I said, and started down the hall.

Ig closed the door and followed me down the hall and down the stairs. We met up with Francis and Matthew. The two were sitting on the small wall outside the dorm. Francis was French, unbelievably French. HE always greets me with a hug and seems to love touching. And poor Matthew clutched his polar bear plush like he always does when Francis has been alone with him for too long. We used to pick on him on whether or not Francis raped him, but after a while we all learned how uncomfortable you can feel beside him.

I grabbed Matthew and started walking to the main building where everyone ate. That's where we saw two girls. They had to have been new because I hadn't seen them before. One girl was hard to miss her chest; it was practically blowing up her top. I knew for years the girls uniforms were great to look at and be happy with their design, but this frightened me. This girl was timidly following a girl who looked like she was on a mission. I breathed easy seeing her chest was a lot flatter. She was yelling at the other in an accent I hadn't heard before. "Move if I miss sitting next to brother 'cause of you, I'll stuff my fork down your throat."

"Scary…" Matthew said a lot. Speaking just we all wanted to say.

We all nodded.

Once the two girls were gone we started walking again. I looked at Francis, who mind you was drooling.

A Francis note! I'm never sure who he likes. Boys or Girls. I've watched him walk naked in the dorm, but then I've heard he's walked around naked in the girls locker room. He's kissed both and he's flirted with me and with the girls. Bi? No. I think he's his own gender, but he's the only one in all the school who knows everyone.

I looked at him and couldn't help but ask. "Yo, Francis do you know who the new guy is?" I smiled at his image in the shower, but hid it with. "In fact who are the chicks too?" I mentally rewarded myself for avoiding suspicion.

"There family. The big chested one is, Yekaterina. Her little sister is, Natalia. The middle is a brother named Ivan. He lives on your floor Alfred. Why you ask?" Francis asked.

"Wondering." I said and walked in the cafeteria. I did think mentally. 'Well now I know what his name is. This is a good thing.' I hoped that I'd get to be close to Ivan soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Have you ever thought of another person while you're with someone? That shit messes with your mind; it makes you wonder if you're insane. Doesn't it? I found myself thinking about Ivan a week after seeing him in the shower. And I was making out with my old Chinese friend Wang Yao. Yeah, yeah, I know his name, so normally I call him Yao. Well I would typically do my epic cool guy thing and move it on, but I wasn't feeling it. I felt Ivan. I felt his touch and his kiss. I smiled at him and said I was sorry and left. I had spent the rest of the night in my room.

For two weeks afterwards I was sterile as all hell. Well unless you're talking about the privacy of my own bedroom. I never told the guys, I didn't speak of Ivan to them. I didn't let them see me stealing glances at him. Yao was awesome and said nothing about me leaving that one time. Not even Iggy caught on. And he knows more about me then my own brother. Which shocked me. One afternoon in the library. I found myself being more focused on one person rather then the schoolwork I should have been doing.

"Arthur…? Can you help me?" Matthew showed a ninth grade science book to Iggy. He spoke in his usual hushed tone, as he pushed his curl away from his glasses. "It speaks about how bears can…" My brothers voice drifting out of my mind as I tried to focus on my own studies.

I'll tell you this now; my best subject is math. Worse would most likely would be social studies. I am good in all my classes passing for sure, but not like Matthew. He is passing all his classes with a ninety percent average. So this scene wasn't uncommon for the three of us. Francis, on the other hand, normally studies privately in some ones room.

So I was studying for the world literature test reading about German fairy tales.

Note…Germans are screwed up people. I'm wondering how the hell Feliciano can handle being friends with Ludwig. The guy scares the crap out of me. Okay not as much as he does Francis. Don't tell him I told you, okay?

"Alfred? Do you got your old notes from this class?" Iggy asked. He held up the book for me to see and tapped the cover with his free hand.

"Huh?" I looked up and stared at the book. It took a moment for my brain to register the question. "Oh yeah one sec their on my laptop." I opened a red white and blue laptop computer and began to search.

"Thanks Alfred." Matthew said in his hushed voice slightly perked up.

"Whatever dude, I got this." I pulled up the class notes and began the search.

Two things happened at that moment. A, a tall pale guy with purple eyes walked in the library. And number B, I saw him and he saw me. 'Oh fuck Alfred, Ivan saw you.' I mentally swore. 'He's looking right at you.' I froze.

"Whack!" "Alfred!" Iggy hit me with the math notes he had been going over. "Wake up ya git."

"What the hell man?" I rubbed my head. "You could have cut me. And if you had, so help me." I yelled back.

"Well, that's what you get for being a giant wanker." Iggy yelled back.

"Dude, I don't understand shit the your saying." I stood up almost throwing my chair backwards. "Speak friggin' English." I looked passed Ig's and saw Ivan had gone. I huffed and sat down. "Well great. Here take the damn notes." I pushed the computer over Iggy. "Just bring it back to my room later." I stood and started packing up.

"You seem distracted Alfred." Matthew said. He looked scared of me.

"I am." I lifted the backpack on my shoulders. "Sorry bro, I'll see you both later."

Iggy looked shocked at my sudden giving the fight. Because normally I wouldn't do anything like that. I'd yell till I turned blue. He and I are famous for getting into fights over almost nothing. No really he and I have scars thanks to a lot of these fights we've had.

I took my bag and left them behind. Looking back I wish I hadn't acted the way I did then. Ig's probably wouldn't have pushed me like he had the following day.

I hung out alone after classes mostly avoiding a annoying brit. Ig had sat with me at lunch asking me what was wrong with me. Which had become his famous new question. I had wanted to punch him in the middle of history when he asked that question again.

So I was currently walking around the grounds avoiding most people. At this point I was regretting acting the way I had yesterday. Leaning on the back wall of the middle school. I watched the younger kids run in the track. Thinking about Ivan in class today.

Ivan had an un-mistakable inability to make any sort of friends. I watched as he asked poor Toris to borrow a pen. Toris flinched and shook like mad as he handed Ivan a pen. He simply smiled and thanked Toris. Toris always seemed like he was about to faint when he had to have any kind of contact with Ivan.

In lab I watched him and Eduard do the project. Okay more like Eduard did the whole thing alone. It was funny to see Ivan put a chemical in the project while Eduard's back was turned. Eduard turned back around and added the last part to the project and that poor kid will have a while before he grows his eyebrows back again.

I couldn't help but laugh at the thought just like I did when I first saw it all go down. I walked to the bleachers and watched a girl jump the volt.

Personal note; I hate most sports. Okay I like baseball well enough, but was way to lazy to play anything but a friendly games of something now and again. I have no interest in sports, but that didn't stop coaches at school to practically beg me to join their teams. It's most annoying.

I rested my legs up on the bleachers and leaned back. Closing my eyes I was gonna drift into a world filled with Ivan.

* * *

><p>The classroom was emptying as the bell signaled the end of the day. I was packing away my books from class when I looked up to find that the sun was setting and the class lights were off.<p>

I looked around to find only one person was with me. Tall, strong, purple eyes, and a devilish smile was leaning on a desk two rows below my own.

"I saw you." Said the smile. It's Russian accent mesmerizing.

I blushed. "I don't know what you're talking about." I said gulping hard.

"You lie." The eyes started to walk towards me. "Lying isn't good, Nor is peeping."

"Dude you got the wrong guy." I say and froze in my chair. When he arrived beside me I couldn't think, couldn't say a word. My face giving away my emotions as a heat arrived to my cheeks, and eye couldn't look at him.

"I've always wondered about Americans." The body spoke as he sat in Iggy's chair. "I've wondered just what they could do."

The classroom appeared to darken around us. "Do?" I answered.

A hand came up to my blushing cheek and turned my head. Lips gently came to mine as a hand placed itself on my thigh. And a loud bang echoed through the kiss.

* * *

><p>I awoke so suddenly I fell off my seat in the bleachers. My ass landing on the rung where you put your feet. I stood up quickly and looked around. "What the fuck?" I said looking for the source of the sound. The middle school kids no longer on the field. Actually it had appeared I woke from nothing at all. The sun almost fully set.<p>

"Bang!"

The bleachers shook with the sound.

I looked around. "What the hell?" I was still alone. I looked over the back and saw light sand colored hair, and a large stick preparing to strike the bleachers again. "Yo, Fuckhead!" I yelled down. "What the fuck do you…" The head tilted up and purple eyes looked at me, making me pause.

"What was that?" Russian liquid drifted up at me. He banged the bleachers again. He then through the stick down and began to walk around the front of the bleachers.

"Ah…" 'Think Alfred!' I said to myself. "Yo, Bro. What the hell is up?" 'You could have done better, you idiot!'

"Saw you sleeping." Ivan said.

Great a reason, if any, for me to turn red.

"You looked dead so I just wanted to check." Ivan started up the stairs of the bleachers for me. "If that didn't wake you, I would have poked you with the stick." He added.

I checked my pulse. Half as effect and other was to see if I was awake. "Alive, I'm good man." 'Yup, Good and awake.' I sat down.

Ivan sat in the row below mine. "What's the American doing out here alone?" He asked the air, not turning to look at me.

I was shocked by this and thought a moment.

"Avoiding the English friend?" He said, obviously I had taken to long to respond.

I now felt what was possibly the feeling the other guys got around him. I felt small, felt dumb, felt like if I couldn't impress him then what was I here for.

"He seemed like a pain today." Ivan once again said what I had thought more then once that day.

"Well…I over reacted the other day." I confessed.

"Can't be helped." Ivan said. "Its in the past now."

The way he spoke, he sounded like he was smiling. Like he was happy. On the other hand sounded upset. So I wondered how he smiled while being so serious.

"Suppose so." I said standing up and started walking down the bleachers. "Thanks." I said not looking back at him. "I'll see you around?"

I didn't get a reply. So I turned around and looked at his face which was smiling with his eyes closed. When he opened his eyes they seemed to have a silent power to dismiss me.

I walked back to the dorm. Thinking about Ivan the whole time back to the dorm. Thinking about Ivan the whole time.

* * *

><p>AN: The DA one is slightly different then this one cause I learned alfred was better at math. My girlfriend is my beta.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N WOW guys I'm so sorry for taking so long. My life suddenly got crazy and well?

Now I've got the stress out of the way and I'm engaged to the sexiest Guy ever. I should be able to post a new chappy in two months.

Love you all!

Let me say something important right now before you move on. Russia is a beautiful country. Their people are sexy. They have a great since of person and wonderful strong appearance. How do I know? Heehee… Please that's a oneshot I wrote in my Fanfiction account.

Anyways…

When the first holiday break came upon the campus I had very little interest in the hassle to pack and ready my things to go home. Okay main reason was I opted to stay at campus. And when Matthew asked me why, I lied, I lied like I had never lied before.

"But Alfred why not come home?" Matthew asked as I helped him pack a bag for home. "Isn't it thanksgiving? You never miss that holiday." He looked at me closely.

Any of you who don't know, Matt and I are half brothers. Same mother different dads. He was born in Canada and well I'm from the United States. God character development is annoying.

I lied to him and looked at the blanket with a giant maple leaf on the front that I had just folded. "I have school work to do. I have some trouble in my social studies class." I said. 'Good use the worst class you have. More believable that way.' I thought.

"What will your father think? He's a government official. He'll have to explain your not being there." Matthew said.

"He's telling the prez I got school work to do." I turned to look at him. "And I'm sure the prez will be cool with it. The guy had been friends with dad for so long. Not to mention I look good in this whole thing. Sorta like the diligent student." I smiled. "But little does the prez know I'm wasting my time doing nothing at all." Though little does even Matt know that this week will be spent to try and get into a set of Russian pants.

Matt glared at me a second. "I'm sure your right."

I left Matt's room after saying bye and handing him some money to buy our mother some flowers from me. He handed me a card and said I couldn't open it till Thanksgiving. I had some suspicions to him possibly knowing something about my actual motives, but I brushed it off as I headed to my room.

The halls were filled with people heading home for November break. And some girls that had come up to the boys dorm to meet with there boyfriends. Mostly cause the security is real busy at this time getting students on planes and what not.

I was on my floor when I heard a girl calling out to a boy. "Come on Big Brother! Let me in. We can go out together!" Her accent thick of something I rarely ever hear. "I love you so much Brother! We need to spend time together if we'll be married!"

I'll tell you if I was a normal kid who wasn't going to a school for diplomats and world leaders kids, then this would have shocked me. In some countries it was normal for brothers and sisters to marry to, quote, keep the bloodlines strong, end quote. It's sickening to me, but I simply didn't care at that moment. What I did care about is that the blonde girl screaming was in my way of getting to my own room. "Hey girly! What are you doing?"

She quickly grabbed me by the collar of my shirt. "My name is Natalia, not girly."

"Look! Chill girl!" I said to her. This I'm used to, and really it never bothered me. "I just want to go to my room." I said calmly and pointed to my own door about four rooms away.

She slammed my back against the wall. "I'm looking for big brother Ivan. Where is he?" She raged.

I wont lie, the wind was knocked out of me, but again I'm used to fighting with Ig's. "Oh, Ivan?" My heart thudded. I was sure in Russia Brothers and Sisters couldn't marry. Never mind she sounded nothing like a Russian. I've been around enough of them to know. His name made her angrier. I quickly thought a moment. "Oh yeah Ivan is in the town. I saw him in the café'." I lied. "He was with some girl from the local high school." Mind you all I'm not normally spiteful, but I thought she'd get mad enough to go looking for the girl she'd leave Ivan alone this week.

"You Sure?" She looked at me.

I nodded.

She tossed me aside and ran down the stairs. Calling for Ivan. I caught myself before I fell and watched her leave. When she was gone I turned and looked at the door. "Room three zero four? Hm…" I made note of the room and started for my own room.

I was suddenly grabbed by the back of the shirt and pulled. "Ah!" I yelled in surprise. Wherever I was pulled into, it was dark. Even the window had a cover over it. A hand covered my mouth. A "Shh!" came from the person, as my back met the door. Once the person released me and stepped back I was moved aside. A body leaned on the door and I wondered what was going on. Though like the moron I am so often these days. I waited, not speaking a word.

It was a while before a light was turned on. A small simple desk lamp flicked on, its beam pointing up the wall. Casting a scary glow on a Russian flag, and a few photo's.

I gaped at the flag. Nothing was clicking in my brain, but finally I spoke. "Mind telling me what that was about?" I turned from the flag. My eyes landed on a body lying back on a bed. One leg bent, the other out straight. A set of two lavender colored cat eyes watched me. His back against the wall in a sort of, half sitting position. I stepped back to the door, in a feeling of wanting to run out of the room.

"So it was the American." Ivan said. He pointed at a chair across the bed at his desk. "Sit, unlike my crazy sister I will not harm you."

I slowly walked to the desk and sat.

"Lets talk." Ivan said sitting up and looking at me. "And don't lie."

I nodded, breathing a little on the hard side. My heart racing a bit.

"Why lie to my sister? You didn't know where I was. So, why lie?" Ivan looked me over. "And take that look off your face."

"What look?" I said in a low tone.

I almost fell out of my chair when I heard Ivan laughing. "You look like a cornered rabbit just about to be killed." He laughed more.

My face turned red and I spoke louder then I wanted to. "Not true!" My voice lowered. "Anyways, It was obvious you didn't want to be bothered with her. I watched her yell for you for a whole minute. And she was blocking my path to my room."

By now he'd stopped laughing. "Though true I didn't want to see her. The halls are big enough for far more then two to walk through." He stood up.

"Um, well…" I stammered.

"I told you not to lie." Ivan said. His eye's boar into me.

"Okay man sorry. I found her annoying." I admitted.

Ivan reached passed me and grabbed something from the desk. He went back to the bed and held the very same mirror he had in the shower. Looking me over with it. I felt my face get red. I mentally thanked the dimness of the room. "Ah." He said to himself and then stuffed the mirror on the bed behind him.

"Well should I leave?" I asked. Pointing to the door.

Ivan kicked back on the bed. His face told me I could. So I stood up and headed for the door and opened it. Stopped only by Ivan speaking to me. "But be back here Wednesday at nine that night."

"But why…?" I began.

"Leave and close the door American." Ivan interrupted.

I watched him and nodded. I left the room and closed the door. I heard the click of a lock almost right away. I felt like a puppy that just went through intense training, but still I walked to my room and flopped on my bed. I would spend my night now thinking of why Ivan wanted me to return.

A/N

Prepare for Lemon! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!


End file.
